


Thunder Rolls

by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hitler, M/M, Madness, Post World War Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, (very) angsty story I wrote that takes place right after WW2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Rolls

The rain poured down, the thunder rolled, and he laughed. He stuck out his arms and laughed as a mad man would. As he laughed, tears rolled down his cheeks, mixing with the rain. The rain fell harder and the thunder boomed louder, yet still he stood there. He stood there, he cried, he laughed, he let all the pain, the heartache, the confusion, out in the form of tears and choked laughter. His usually plastered back hair hung in front of his eyes, and his sopping wet uniform clung to his muscular frame, changing to a darker shade of blue from the water. Still he laughed. 

~( )~ 

The rain had started suddenly, and he was caught unprepared for the sudden change in weather. Lifting his jacket over his head, in an attempt to keep his auburn hair relatively dry, he hurried down the street, trying to get home as soon as possible. Waving cheerily to others on the road, who were also returning to where it was dry and warm, he quickly left the town and headed out into the country side. 

~( )~ 

As he turned his head to face the crying clouds, a very small part of his mind wondered what he was doing there, but the thought was pushed away as another wave of almost madness washed over him. 

~( )~ 

He giggled as he ran down the gravel road, past a multitude of grassy hills, orchards, and vineyards. A roll of thunder made him jump. He continued on, but stopped when the thunder boomed again. He turned his head and listened carefully to the fading thunder, and shivered. He could have sworn he had heard laughter. Strange, twisted, human laughter. 

~( )~ 

"Why, why, WHY?!" he shouted, dropping down on to the wet grass and mud of the hill. The mad man was gone, gone! So why was he still here, talking to him, whispering to him, filling his mind with madness and the lust to kill?! He spread out his arms and legs, and lay on his back, staring up into up into the rain. He let out a half scream, half laugh, producing an inhuman sound. The mad man was gone, but so was everyone else. Either they were dead, hated him, or feared him. He was alone, left to rot and die here in the rain, and no one would care. He was a murder, a monster, alone! He began to laugh again, louder then before. 

~( )~ 

There it was again. That laughter. It was louder then before, an crazier. It was coming from the same direction he was heading. He broke into a run, determined to find the laugh's source. The laugh was full of pain and suffering, and it had always been in his nature to try to cure those feelings. And there was something in that laugh. Something so familiar. 

~( )~ 

Was it his imagination or was it raining harder? What time was it? What day? What month? What year? He had no idea. All he knew was the rain, the fear, the pain, the ever existing madness. His madness. His heart felt black, twisted, cracked. More tears, more laughing, more rain, more pain. 

~( )~ 

He rounded a small bend, past another grassy hill, muddy from the heavy rain that still poured down. Exactly the same as all the others he had passed. It was what he saw on the hill that made him stop and gasp, covering his mouth with his hand. What he saw made him want to cry. It was him. The man he had run from, not by choice, but run from all the same. The man who had terrified him, but also comforted him. Who had yelled and scared him, but protected him when he needed help. 

~( )~ 

He heard the footsteps behind him, but made no move to acknowledge them, or to move. He just kept staring up at the rain, crying more then laughing by now. When he licked his lips, he tasted more salt water the fresh water, more tears the rain. The steps grew louder, the person was coming closer, but still he did not move. "Ludwig." His heart froze. That voice. That quiet voice. He knew that voice. 

~( )~ 

He walked towards him slowly. The man made no show that he heard his approach. The man was not laughing much anymore, just sobs came out of his mouth now. His blonde hair was covering his eyes and his arms were at his sides, palms up. Slowly, tentatively, he stepped towards the man, opening his mouth. "Ludwig." It had been so long since that name had passed through his lips. It tasted sweet. 

~( )~ 

He lifted his arm, covering his eyes. "No. No. No one's there. It's him. Always him. Not me!" the last part left his lips as a ragged cry. 

~( )~ 

It broke his heart, the cry that left Ludwig's mouth. Seeing this man, this nation, that had once been so strong, so broken like this, made him want to cry, scream, comfort him, and kill whoever did this, all at once. So he did one of the only things he could do. 

~( )~ 

Hand still over his eyes, he tried to ignore the footsteps. It wasn't. It wasn't his beautiful, beautiful voice that was calling his name. Why would it be? He had run from him, his large eyes full of terror. Terror at him. The monster. It was just in his head. He wasn't here. That one was so pure, he would never come back to someone so tainted. Arms suddenly wrapped around his soaking body, pulling him against a warm chest. A hand stroked his hair, gently, comfortingly. And there was that voice again. Calling his name. "Ludwig. Ludwig. It's okay. I'm here. Come back. Please. Come back to me." 

~( )~ 

He wrapped his arms around the blonde man. "Ludwig. Ludwig. It's okay. I'm here. Come back. Please. Come back to me." He ran a hand through his once silky blonde hair, now caked with mud. "I'm here. I'm here." He pulled the larger man closer, tighter against his own chest, and blinked rapidly, refusing to cry. He had to be strong. He could not run. Not now. Not when Ludwig needed him. Not again. 

~( )~ 

He felt the heat of his chest. He heard him speak to him, but the tears still flowed. Monster. Monster. "MONSTER!" 

~( )~ 

He gasped at the word that broke out of Ludwig's parched lips. "MONSTER!" That one word filled with so much inconsolable pain. With out warning, the blonde man suddenly began writhing in his arms, hands covering his eyes, screaming, crying, laughing historically, as he fought with the darkness only he could see. 

~( )~ 

No. No. No. No. NO! Dead. Everyone. They were all dead, lying before him, covered in blood. The same blood was coating his hands. Dark, smokey shapes swirled around him, whispering in his ears, "Murderer. Monster. It's your fault. All your fault." He screamed. 

~( )~ 

What could he do? He was panicking now. Instinct took over. 

~( )~ 

All of a sudden, something pierced the darkness that was strangling him. Warm hands on his cheeks, and warm lips pressed against his own. His eyes shot open, meeting a pair of honey colored ones. 

~( )~ 

Ludwig's brilliant blue eyes shot open and met his own. He knew the man was back. At least for the moment. After a few more seconds, he broke the kiss and cradled the other man's head in his arms, whispering his name, as the rain poured on. 

~( )~ 

"F-feliciano." Why was he here? He didn't care. Feliciano was alive. He was here. 

~( )~ 

The Italian heard his name leave the blond's lips. "Yes Ludwig. I'm here. I'm here." The thunder continued to roll. "You're not alone. Not anymore. I'm here."


End file.
